For Remy
by barakuro
Summary: RemusxSirius. Its back at Hogwarts and the Marauders are at it again. The full moon is coming and theyre ready for a good time. Except this time, something goes wrong....FINISHED
1. Of thoughts and fireworks

As the sun sank lower into the horizon, its rays leaked warmly through the gilded windows of Hogwarts castle, bathing its students in a wave of melted gold. Far in the east, the moon loomed closer to its prime. Remus shivered a little. It was time again.

He averted his attention from the moon and his eyes fell instead on Sirius sitting a few seats ahead of him. Smirking slightly, he and James were busy transforming their porcupine bristles into mysterious cylinder-shaped tubes, each with a string hanging from one end. His brain took a few seconds to register them as fireworks, and he wondered why he couldn't think straight. He had transfigured his own bristles into finely sharpened sewing needles a few minutes earlier, at which point he had been gazing out of the window and seen the moon. _My brain's screwing up already..._

Sirius caught his eye and smiled, an almost maniacal smile as he held up a writhing insect, a centipede, over Amelia Prewett's head. Remus felt the pit in his stomach deepen. _Here it comes, everybody..._

He closed his eyes as a scream rent through the classroom, and the air was filled with screeching green and yellow sparks.

-----------

"Padfoot, my friend, you are a genius." James laughed as they made their way out of the stairway matrix.

"Why Prongs, it was your idea!" Sirius exclaimed in mock alarm, a smile still pasted on his young face.

"The centipede, Padfoot, the centipede! Amelia howled beautifully, didn't she, Moony?"

Remus looked up. "What?"

"More like a banshee, that one," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Exactly my point! Now, if she wasn't part banshee the distraction wouldn't have been effective. Who knew she was so scared of bugs?"

"I did!" Peter squeaked, and nearly tripped over his own shoelace.

Remus didn't say anything. He had known Amelia had been afraid of bugs ever since first year, when a third year decided she didn't eat enough fiber and put earthworms in her soup.

"Speaking of howling," James said, leaning the conversation to include Remus once more." the full moon's tonight, isnt it?"

"Yes," Remus said. He hoped they hadn't seen him shiver.

"Great! The perfect reason to skive off Kettleburn's essay," Sirius sighed, grabbing both James and Remus around the neck and leading them towards the dormitory.


	2. Shriek

Fifteen minutes later the four boys, hidden nicely under James's Invisibility Cloak, crept down the lawn in silence. When they reached the perimeter of the Whomping Willow, four boys became three boys and a rat. A slink of the grass, a moment's silence, and the thrashing tree stood still. The sun was disappearing over the hills at last. They didn't have much time.

Down in the tunnel, the three boys were left to their own thoughts as they ran towards the Shrieking Shack. The tunnel walls were damp and dripping, and made plopping sounds as drops of dew hit the ground.

Halfway down the passageway, Remus gave a grunt. His pace slowed, and he ran sideways into the wall. This is too early!

"Here it comes, Prongs..." Sirius muttered, getting his wand out.

"Get...away...from me!" Remus growled, fighting the change. I can't change here! I'll kill them!

James and Sirius didn't move.

"What's wrong with you, go!" Remus's eyes had already changed from amber brown to brilliant yellow, his jaw lengthening and muddling his speech. He could feel tiny hairs popping out and growing longer on every spot of his body. He hunched over and felt his teeth lengthen and sharpen, as did his fingernails, which he dug into the fabric if his robes.

"We're staying, Rem" he heard Sirius state flatly. Remus cursed under his breath. Did Sirius not understand how vulnerable he was right now? He could rip the both of them to pieces in a minute like this...and they hadn't reached the shack yet...

Remus's knees buckled. He fell to the ground as his bones began to mold themselves together and he heard a crack as his knee bent in the opposite direction. Sirius and James ran to his side, but he shook them off. Peter had already scrambled off down the passageway. But Sirius and James... they just wouldn't leave! Suddenly the Change was complete, and the wolf's brain took over. The world went reeling into darkness.

Sirius's eyes went wide as his friend's mind was replaced with that of a beast. Snarling and spitting, he no longer recognized either of the humans in front of him. He felt excited goosebumps spring up on his arms and legs. This was where the fun started. He morphed to his dog form and bared his teeth, glancing at James, who still had his wand out. Remus fixed his wolf eyes on Sirius, growling low and flattening his ears. Sirius mirrored his movements, and growled back.

Suddenly, Remus reared up and howled. The sound echoed off the walls and made Sirius's ears pound. James took this as a clue, and shifted to the form of a stag.

Remus lunged. Sirius bolted to the side, narrowly missing the werewolf's jaws. In the second it took Sirius to turn around, Remus had slipped past him, knocking James to the wall with a loud thump, and took off towards the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius made to follow but James called out.

"Padfoot, don't!" He was still on the floor from the blow, breathing hard, his stag body rising and falling rapidly. He stared at Sirius with sternness in his eyes. _Dammit…he knows…_

Sirius looked away with some difficulty, and turned away. His fur was standing on end. "Tch…" he kicked into a run.

"Sirius!"

"Wormtail's still up there, you idiot!" he called as he took off down the tunnel. He didn't hear James's retort, or even if he had given one, as he barrelled his way down the channel.

He reached the trapdoor to find it shattered and in pieces on the floor. _I see he's been redecorating…_

His nose was full of the scent of wolf, and a few traces of rat. He skidded to a halt at he doorway of the Shack's dining room, where he found Remus snarling at a shivering spot on the floor that turned out to be Peter. He would have thought the wholle thing very funny if the situation wasn't so serious. The look on Peter's face!

Sirius barked loudly, diverting the werewolf's attention from the rat. Remus turned full circle, baring his teeth at the dog. His ears flattened once more, and his tail bristled. Sirius clenched his jaw and waited in a crouch.

Then theycharged. Wolf and dog were now a flurry of fur, growls, and teeth. They rolled on the floor, separated, and charged again. Once more they let go and stood growling, circling each other. Remus's eye was bleeding, and Sirius was nursing a scratched paw. Then remus's eyes narrowed and they lunged again. Peter scuttled away down the passage once more.

Sirius gave a yelp and a grunt as Remus sent him flying and he hit the wall with a loud crack. The fell to the floor but rolled it off and pounced headlong into Remus's chest, his jaws clamping down on a matted mess of flesh and fur. THe werewolf howled in pain and swiped at him, sending both of them hurtling onto the floor where they rolled and thrashed violently. Specks of blood were scattered on the splintering floor and walls. Pawmarks streaked through it, leaving a slippery mess under them. Fur was floating in the air and mixing with the blood on the floor.

Suddenly Sirius heard a deafening crack, and pain swept through his right paw and left him shuddering. He let out a whine and swiped at Remus, who pounded him viciously and he felt the world swing out of focus…


	3. Bite

Remus awoke suddenly with something hard and cold pressed to face. What was it? It was crushing him…oh. The floor.

He felt weak, as he always did after a transformation; his chest and arms were stinging, and his back hurt like hell. But there was a bad taste in his mouth and a gnawing sensation in his stomach that he knew didn't mean he was hungry. He fought gravity and sat up slightly, his vision spinning. His eyes could barely focus on the black thing on the floor a few feet away. _I don't remember there being…_his eyes shot open. Sirius. James. They hadn't run away…

Despite his weakness and the cold, Remus ran to the black mass on the floor, nearly slipping on the blood on the floor. _Please don't be dead, please…._

"SIRIUS!" Remus called out the name, his voice scratchy and horrified as he leaned over his friend. Sirius's dark hair was splayed out in a messy whirl of black, shielding his face from view. His robes, ripped almost to pieces, were soaked in red. Remus's heart skipped a beat. _I must have…_

Remus flipped over Sirius's limp body. His breathing was shallow, and his face was pale as the moon, but he was alive…barely. Remus swallowed a sigh of relief, as another horrible thought wrenched at him. _Did I bite him?_

Remus's cry had brought James and Peter running to his side. Remus clutched Sirius to him, letting the blood drip onto his bare legs, chilling his spine.

"Bloody Sodding Hell! What happened?" James exclaimed, his eyes wide. He stopped somewhat short of breath and Remus realized he had been limping. Remus's chest ached. _What did I do to them?_

"I…it's all my fault!" Remus cried suddenly, a wild and hurt look in his eyes. "I could have killed him! I don't…I think I might have bitten him…" He shuddered and broke off, shaking a little.

"I can't tell, well have to bring him into the light…." James said, his voice surprisingly calm despite the worry in his eyes. He held a hand out to help Remus up, but Remus pushed his hand away and scrambled backwards.

"I told you to back off! I could have killed him! I could have killed you all! And what if I bit him? I could have!" Remus roared. His ears were hot now, and he didn't know why he was screaming at James. He couldn't be screaming at James when Sirius was lying there bleeding on his lap. But he couldn't stop.

James looked down at him for a second. "Were your friends," he said quietly. " We won't leave you alone. Besides, it's been fine until now…"

"Yes! And look what I've done!" Remus couldn't believe James was talking like that. How was he so confident? Remus probably almost killed him too a couple hours ago. Remus should feel hot tears on his cheeks. He held his hands out to James. They were covered with blood.

"Look!" he shouted. " This id HIS blood. Your blood! Don't you care? I'm a werewolf! I'm dangerous!" his words stung like salt in a cut as he said them. For so many years he had tried to suppress his memories of his childhood. His parents trying to defend him against angry and frightened neighbors who tried to murder him in his sleep, or from parents of friends refusing to let them play. They were all sensible, they knew not to let themselves mingle with a child who was nothing but a monster. Lonely nights sitting curled up in a corner of the shed his parents had built for him for his transformations, biting and scratching himself to keep his instincts from letting go….

"SO WHAT?" James bellowed. " Do you think we slaved on for three years to become animagus illegally so that we could abandon you when you need us the most? Sirius knew what he was getting himself into when he went after you. He knows you can't just stay there all night alone! That's how much he cares about you! We care about you." James was out of breath now, breathing hard and daring Remus to deny it. Remus didn't know what to say. He didn't understand why James would bother getting himself in danger, let alone Sirius. No one had ever said those words to him before. And yet, here he was saying it like it was normal. And so, all he could do was stare.

"Look!" this was the first word Peter had spoken since Transfiguration that afternoon. Remus looked down, following Peter's gaze. Sirius was opening his eyes. He looked straight at Remus. Remus felt his stomach flutter and clench at the same moment.

Sirius smirked, and his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp once more.

"Let's go," James said quietly. "He's still losing blood." _Right._ He would have been lying there for hours…

Remus tried to stand up, but his legs were still weak, and he fell on his side. Peter scurried over and helped him to his feet. Blushing slightly, he handed Remus the clean set of robes. Remus kicked off the remaining shreds of his old robes and dressed himself.

A/N

Ok, so I didn't do a disclaimer.

The only Remus I own is named Aleu, and if I owned any thing of value the gremlins would have stolen it already.

Well, gee, I HOPE this isn't too confusing, I tend to write thinking everyone knows what's in my head. But I think chapter three went very well, thank you.

Remus is being as little emo child in this, isn't he?

TBC


	4. morning

Hey everybody! I must thank you very much for reading this far into my fanfic. I realized that until last chapter, I hadn't put any author's notes in and the whole thing was just the fic. ;

But I think it's gone pretty well for all that. I might redo the chapters to add some though, what do you think? Anyway, thankies to my Wolfie sistah for being my Lupin, and love to my puppy sistah for being James even though she's the dog and we have yet to convince Miss Australia to be her Lily.

And now, back to your regularly scheduled fic…

Chapter 4

By the time the boys reached the reached the Willow once more, the sun was just peeking out over the trees. James was huffing loudly, Sirius on his back, and his breath came out in little puffs of steam. Peter disentangled himself from Remus while he flung the Invisibility Cloak over them. Remus allowed Peter to support him once more, and they trudged through the dewy grass up to the castle.

Gideon was still asleep as they crept into the sixth year boy's dormitory. James set Sirius down on his bed as Peter helped Remus to his. James was still panting quietly, and he gave Remus a weak smile.

"You all right there, Moony?" he asked. Remus looked at the floor. No, he was not all right. He had never felt worse. He dimly noticed his chest stinging where Sirius had left bite marks. At least Sirius was able to get some good hits in before he…

James gave him a look he was sure meant to be reassuring, but Remus refused to look up from the floor.

"He's still breathing, that's good…" he muttered, bending over Sirius. " He's got a broken arm, though." He added through clenched teeth.

"I can fix that…and the scratches." But that wasn't the point. That doesn't fix the problem. The spells his mother had taught him to use on himself after a transformation worked on the skin, not the heart or mind. Sirius was sure to be furious with him…

James was peering over Sirius again. He nudged back the shoulder and front of Sirius's robes, revealing several long gashes on his chest that were still bleeding. Remus started to get up, wincing at his own wounds, but James held a hand up.

"Sit down, Moony." He sat.

James worked slowly and quietly for a few minutes, trying to remove the rest of Sirius's robes without making the gashes worse. Over James's shoulder, Remus could see a large bruise had started to form down his entire right arm and shoulder. Remus felt sick to his stomach._ I did that to him…_ There he was, one of the only people in the world who gave a damn about his happiness and he was lying unconscious and bleeding to death because of it…

"Moony." James was calling to him. He looked up. " You didn't bite him."

"What?"

"Do you see any bite marks?" James asked, gesturing to the unconscious Sirius, lying naked on the bed before him. Among all the scratches and bruises, there were no indentions or teeth marks anywhere. Even as Remus felt a wave of relief rush through him he could feel his face getting red. He'd never seen Sirius that …_fully_ before…

"We need you to heal him." James's voice shook him out of his daze. He shook his head.

"Yeah…sure…" Remus's voice was shaking. He slipped his wand out of his pocket and got to work.

OoOOoOOoOO

A/N

In case anyone was wondering, Sirius doesn't usually wear a shirt under his school robes. At least, not in my crazy HP world…

As for the dorm situation, I seem to remember mention of a wizard named Gideon Prewett who was supposedly killed by one of Voldy's Death Munchers of Doom. Since they didn't say what house he and his brother were in, and since each house is separated by year with five boys to a dorm, I decided he was the fifth member of the Griffindor sixth year boy's dorm.


	5. charms

Well how 'bout that. I'm at chapter 5 already. Yay! Needless to say I'm obsessed at the moment. But how could I not be, with GoF coming out this week? And I'm getting used to being plastered down with schoolwork. Sometimes I ignore it altogether …sweat

All right, enough about me!

Chapter 5

"D'you think he's all right?"

"He's a little pale, but hell be fine once he rests a bit…"

"What do we tell Flitwick?"

"We don't." That was that, then.

With a last glance at the drawn curtains around the bed where Sirius lay, the other three Merauders went to class.

Remus just couldn't concentrate on Charms. He had already earned himself extra homework and special help from Lily for saying the wrong spell and transfiguring his desk into a flowerpot. She had been very patient with him, as his mind kept wandering to Sirius. Over and over again he began imagining himself as a werewolf, thrashing Sirius as he whimpered on the ground….

Remus shook his head. It hurt to think about that, no matter what James had told him. He thought instead of how much he had looked after the healing spells, added with the _Scourgify _to get rid of all the blood. He kept in mind how good Sirius had looked period, lying on his back, his raven black hair splayed out over his smooth skin, which was now scarless and whiter than normal…

Remus shook his head again. He shouldn't be thinking like that…Sirius was his best friend, for Merlin's sake! He looked around to make sure his blushing wasn't too obvious. Turning to Lily, he perfectly charmed his bugbear to fly.

OMG this is like the shortest chapter EVER. –fangirl squeal-

It's not that I'm being lazy, for once…The fic is nearing its end, and I couldn't find a good place to stop on my rough draft before then, so this bit's just filler space, I guess. I add more stuff when I go to type the chapters anyway, so this is a lot longer than the original…

KnightGuardian- I'm sorry James isn't in here as much, considering it revolves around Sirius and Remus, but I'm in the middle of writing another that has more James in it. ; 

TBC


	6. in the hospital wing

DOOM de DOOM DOOM!

Hey all, were nearing the end! But don't worry. I love the Marauders too much to NOT write more about them in several heart-wrenching, gut-busting, werewolf-wrestling madness. Plus I've got something brewing in my mind concerning Snape….

NalanaSpinderOfSouls- I'm pretty sure the bites don't affect people in animagus form. But that fact is that Sirius had transformed back into a human and lay there for hours with a snarling werewolf a few feet away, and could you blame Lupin for taking a bite? Only he didn't because the wolf in him wasn't keen to attack defenseless prey. Noble of it? I'd say not. He'd just rather have something alive and squirming to sink his great big teeth into and not let go. (Surprisingly, the morbidity isn't killing me…)

Chapter 6

Sirius awoke groggy and grumpy. Light was shining across his face through a crack in the crimson curtains pulled around him. He had been dreaming the strangest things, a dream about a werewolf and a dog, fighting and snarling in a strange, dark room…Sirius opened his eyes. That wasn't a dream. That was him, fighting Remus to the death—well, maybe not to the death, but they had been fighting fiercely…and now he was here. But where was here? The sun was shining in the completely wrong direction for this to be his bed. He tried to get up, but it made his vision swirl, and he fell back to the pillow. He turned his head easily enough, though, and glimpsed a tiny Wizarding photograph of Evans pinned to the bedpost. Ah. James's bed.

_They probably had to carry me all the way upstairs…I'll have to thank them for that…_

He tried to move again, and found that he cold lift his arms—barely. He flexed his fingers. They didn't hurt. He could have sworn…well, maybe it _was_ a dream. Maybe he slept in again and…but in James's bed?

Sirius gave up his ponderings to avoid getting more confused. He'd just wait till the others got back, they were sure to be in class now. Sirius closed his eyes and slept.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Two days passed after the full moon before Sirius could get up and go to class. The trouble was, it was Saturday. Professor McGonagall had swooped in on him on Friday afternoon, demanding to know why he'd skived off his lessons, and then sternly scolded the other three boys for not bringing him to the Infirmary when she saw his condition. And what a condition it was. Though his wounds were healed, he was missing a large amount of blood, giving his skin a pale, sickly look. Madam Pomfrey had clucked herself to a coop when she saw how much blood he was missing, and forced him to gulp down a large bottle of suspicious- smelling potion, demanding he spend the night in the Hospital Wing.

Like usual at Hogwarts, rumors were being spread around like the plague, all outrageous explanations as to why Sirius black was now lying in the Hospital wing and missing half his blood. Half the population of Hufflepuff third years were convinced that a vampire had gotten into the castle, while the other were ranting about Death Eaters.

Sirius had gotten many visitors in the Hospital Wing, mostly girls, and had been only slightly surprised to see Dumbledore stride graciously into the room. He didn't seem suspicious, or even curious, as many of the adults had been, but simply smiled at him and asked if "the condition of his health was decent." He hadn't seen Remus since his smirk in the shrieking shack, but James and Peter had sadly informed him that Remus was moping in the dormitory strangely accompanied by a ghost called "Moaning Myrtle." He had been both amused and saddened by this; he had wanted to see Remus.

And so, on Saturday morning, Sirius found himself wandering the corridors, getting awed and frightened looks form first years and worried looks from everybody else.

He had almost given up hope when he caught a glimpse of Remus's light brown hair on the balcony at the end of the corridor.

_There you are, Moony, you prat…._

A/N

Okaaay, so I found another place to stop. Honestly I'd make these chapters longer if I only had more TIME -sigh- I'm late as it is already.

Anyway, I hoped you all liked it. I get all excited in the pants when you review, so please feel freee!

Oh yeah, and if the stupid spellcheck doesn't work, its not my fault…


	7. the kiss

I must say I'm quite excited that I'm finishing up here; I've never actually finished and posted a fanfic before…OO

I'm currently immersed in the Final Fantasy/ Kingdom Hearts soundtrack my good friend Travis made for me, and my love for him has doubled in the last three minutes.

Anyway, here you are…

Chapter 7

Remus stared out over the grounds. The sun was sinking, casting and orange light on the stone of the balcony. People were lulling around in the courtyard below, laughing and talking. Remus glared at them. Every time he'd heard one of the rumors, it had hit home that he was the source of Sirius's pain. He couldn't run from it. His thoughts had tortured him and tormented him as he squirmed with guilt. Of course he'd thought of talking to Sirius, but he couldn't even think of what he would say to him, and had been avoiding contact. He couldn't even begin to hope that Sirius would forgive him. How could he? He had hurt Sirius, almost killed him, and left him in pain for hours, maybe stepping on him, beating on him, torturing him in his wolf form…

"Hey you…" the hand on his shoulder and Sirius's voice made him jump. His eyes shot open, but he continued to stare at the ground. He could feel Sirius standing next to him by the heat of his body and his scent as the wind blew his hair to the side, causing a tickling sensation against Remus's neck. He shivered.

A few minutes of silence, and Remus ventured a glance at Sirius, who had his eyes closed, his face upturned to catch the sun. The sight was beautiful

"Nice breeze, this," Sirius muttered. Remus shrank a little. _Yeah…_

He still couldn't speak. He stared at the ground again. Minutes ticked by in silence. Long, agonizing minutes in which Remus struggled with himself and his guilt. Finally he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"Remus!" Sirius knelt beside him, placing a hand on his back, a worried look stretching his eyes.

"Sirius I…I cant take it anymore!"

Sirius stared gently, but said nothing.

"You should stay away from me. James and Peter, too." His words were choked and jagged as he buried his face in his hands. This hurt so much…

" What are you talking about? I—"

"Sirius! Look what I did to you! My hands…they were covered in your blood! I can still see it! You can't stay near me anymore…I'll hurt you a gain, I know it…" Remus shook silently for a moment, waiting for Sirius to walk away. He couldn't believe what he was saying. He was driving away the only person who cared about him, who didn't regard him as a monster. Each word he spoke had felt like a stab form a rusty knife. He would be alone again. Utterly alone, sulking in a corner every month, biting himself to get rid of that feeling of bloodlust he knew would condemn him…

" Hey." Sirius's voice reached him through his cloud of thoughts, soft and warm. Remus looked up. Yes, he was still there. He wasn't hallucinating. "I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?" Sirius said suddenly, almost fiercely. Remus turned away.

" You don't mean that,"

Remus was deciding whether he wanted Sirius to mean it when Sirius suddenly took Remus's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. Sirius's dark eyes shined faintly in the dusk sun. He pressed his lips to Remus's.

Ooo0ooOoo0

A/N

Holy crap, I must stop it at this. You crezzeh fangirls will have been screaming, and those against this pairing would have already left. Alas.

And so, I have no idea exactly what color Sirius's eyes are…ill have to do some research.

Be back soon with the REACTIoN! Dun Dun Dunnn…..


	8. confusion

I couldn't possibly have picked a better cliffhanger. The more I think about it, the more I realize that I am obsessed with this pairing. It is apparent. The gods have declared it upon the heavens! And I really need some chocolate right now…

Chapter 8

Remus froze. Sirius's lips upon his were warm and wet. His heartbeat had accelerated, and he was suddenly flushed. His guilt was fading away like fog swept away by a warm breeze. He couldn't think, couldn't hear, and couldn't see. He could only feel Sirius and his lips and, oh, God, he liked it.

Sirius pulled away, his face slightly red, and said firmly "Yes I mean it, you prat." Remus couldn't remember how his hands had wrapped themselves in Sirius's robes, or why he was pressed against the wall, but he didn't want to let go. He wondered why Sirius had even spoken.

Grabbing Sirius by the hair, he pulled them close and kissed him. He pressed their bodies together and closed his eyes, just as Sirius opened Remus's mouth with his lips and snuck his tongue in. It was a very odd sensation, very wet and slippery. He tasted like salted crackers with a tinge of cherry from the candy he had eaten to get the taste of Madam Pomfrey's blood potion out of his mouth. He could feel the heat from Sirius rising and pressing against him and flowing to almost every part of his body. He found himself being touched in places he had never thought another boy should touch…

Remus suddenly pulled away. What was he doing? Sirius was his friend, his best mate, not to mention a boy. His head was spinning. But…he had never felt like that before. It had felt more real than anything he had ever experienced, and he couldn't see how that was wrong. But Sirius was a _boy…_

Remus looked up at his friend. Sirius was staring at him, one hand on the wall above him and the other on Remus's chest, a slightly hurt look on his handsome face. Remus shrank. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool stone of the castle wall. He could feel his throat clenching up again, his eyes burning, the frustrated tears threatening to burst out of him.

Remus felt Sirius's arms wrap around him as Sirius clutched him, shaking. He buried his face in Remus's robes and let out a dry sob. Remus could no longer hold it together. Tears streamed down his face freely, dripping onto Sirius's head as the two boys held each other. The flaming orange sun had drifted down between the lowest towers of Hogwarts castle, and tiny stars began to appear in the velvety twilight.

A shaky voice whispered through the silence. "I thought I bit you, you know, Padfoot…"

An equally trembling voice answered. " You can't bite me, Moony."

"Really? Why is that?"

"And have millions of little wolf-pups running rampant through the forest? Dumbledore'd kick me out."

A laugh.

"I mean it…"

"You idiot,"

TBC

OoOOoOOoO

A/N

Wow! That sure looks like the end, doesn't it? Well, I am a very nice dead person so I decided to write another chapter. All Praise the Almighty Footpad! WhOOO!

Anyway, I suck at these so I'm going to shut up now. Thank you.


	9. reflection

LAST DAMN CHAPTER! Woot!

Now I can start fantasizing over other strange adventures for them to have… like turning Lupin's hair purple and the like…but hell, I don't even know if I can DO comedy…Anyway Ill probably start on some Snape project some time or other, but not for a while. I haven't finished it. I also have to get rid of at least 69 other inappropriate thoughts…

So, this week's lovely chapter starts in a lovely little town just outside of Yorkshire, which I haven't discovered the name of yet. This is two weeks after Sirius's flight from Hogwarts, and he's on the run…you can sort of guess where it's going from here, but I just wanted some closure on this and that means a flash to the present and away form the nostalgic past…

Chapter 9

Remus had seen him once before then, but it still made him gasp. Heart fluttering like mad through his chest, he felt his throat go tight. Sirius was just standing there, still in his grubby prison robes, staring at everything and noting at all. A bit of the madness had subsided in him from that night in the shrieking shack, and he was free to look about the clear sky without the threat of dementors bearing down on him sucking away his soul. Remus felt a burning hatred rising up inside him once more. A snarling, sizzling hatred that he had once held for Sirius. Peter would pay. He would pay dearly for what he had done, to Sirius, to James, to him.

Sirius smiled and looked over at him, excited and happy, like a puppy being taken for a walk. It made his heart sick. Sirius had been locked in that hellhole of a prison without a happy though for twelve years. Remus suddenly grabbed his friend's robes and buried hid head into them.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into Sirius's shoulder. "I hated you then…for all that time I hated you, and…"

Sirius kissed him softly on the cheek. "Are you out to ruin my fun?" he asked lightly, playfully, a smile playing on his reddened lips.

Remus looked up at him in surprise. Sirius was always surprising him that way. "Huh?" he said dumbly through half-choked tears.

" You being such a girl, I almost forgot I was gay," Sirius teased. It was as if Sirius had never left that Halloween twelve years ago. That thought alone was enough to make his pants tight. He buried his face again into Sirius's robes and held onto him, breathing his scent. He still smelled like pine. What an odd thing to smell like, Remus had often thought. It was delightful.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and their lips found each other. There had been a hole, Remus realized, in his heart since James and Lily died. But James was still dead, and the hole was filling up quickly, like his mouth with Sirius's tongue. It wasn't near as sloppy as their first kiss had been, being only fifteen and inexperienced in the art. Now, he could feel his entire body arch and meld into his lover's, his hands finding their way to tangle in the knotted mass that had become of Sirius's elegant hair, the two of them becoming a heated bundle of desperate passion and the joy of reunited lovers.

The wind swept by through the night, cold and hard, but neither noticed nor cared. The whole world could have ended right then and there, but Remus was certain that it couldn't move them.

THE END.

A/N

Okay, now that was an entirely odd way to end a fanfic, though I think it turned out lovely. Gave me a nice little peaceful feeling to go to bed with. And how fun this is! And I have found myself a beta reader, so it should help with all those wretched typos that my spellcheck and I have overlooked. Thank you and good day/evening/morning all...(Whatever time you happen to be reading this)


End file.
